


Человек в синем плаще

by Polyn



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>бета:  Мистер Ирбис</p>
    </blockquote>





	Человек в синем плаще

**Author's Note:**

> бета: Мистер Ирбис

Данте сложил ноги на стол, прикрыл лицо журналом и уснул. Снились Триш без корсета, Неван, отбросившая волосы за спину, и счастливо улыбающаяся Леди в кружевном белье. Последнее было совсем уж нереально, но Данте всё нравилось.  
Потом как обычно зазвонил телефон. Ударив по столешнице каблуком и поймав трубку, Данте сказал:  
– Алло.  
– Ты в конторе? – Неро как будто удивился.  
– А где мне ещё быть? – Данте хмыкнул.  
– Слушай, я знаю, что покажусь тебе идиотом, но за мной тут ходит какой-то мужик. Похож на тебя, но чуть полегче. Синий плащ, катана...  
Данте проснулся так резко, что чуть не упал со стула.  
– Он что-нибудь тебе говорил? – перебил он Неро, продолжавшего описывать человека в синем плаще.  
– Нет.  
– Я приеду. Держись от него подальше.  
– Как от тебя или от Санктуса? – слышно было, что Неро ухмыляется.  
– Как от всех демонов ада, – раздельно произнёс Данте. – Он мой.  
– Это... он пришёл за мечом, да?  
– Может быть, что и за твоей головой. Терпеть не могу похороны, так что прояви немного благоразумия.  
– Что ты делал, когда тебе говорили то же самое? – Неро снова хмыкнул, но как-то не очень нагло.  
– Некому было говорить, – Данте повесил трубку.  
Его сознание разделилось: действуя в настоящем, он видел прошлое. Вот Аркам входит в контору, вот лицо Вергилия с прилипшими ко лбу мокрыми волосами. Вот Вергилий, весь в крови – своей и Данте – на краю обрыва. Вот он отмахивается катаной и падает.  
– Что-то случилось? – голос Триш вывел Данте из оцепенения.  
Оказалось, что он стоит возле стола, сжимая в кулаке старую разрезанную перчатку.  
– Какой-то мудила таскается за мальчишкой.  
– Данте... – Триш нахмурилась и покосилась на меч Спарды.  
Разумеется, Нело Анжело, которого Данте убил на пути к Мундусу, носил на шее половинку амулета его матери. Разумеется, он дрался как Вергилий. Разумеется, перед самой смертью он выглядел, как Вергилий. Раздражение, грусть и злость смешивались и кипели в душе Данте.  
"Ты называешь Неро мальчишкой, а сам ничуть не изменился за почти двадцать лет", – у внутреннего голоса были интонации Леди, и Данте это не понравилось.  
– Что ты надеешься найти? – спросила Триш.  
– Правду, – Данте пожал плечами и попытался улыбнуться.  
– Возьми меч, – она сняла со стены Форс Эдж.  
– Я отдал его тебе, – Данте вспомнил отчаяние, охватившее его тогда во дворце.  
– А я хочу, чтобы ты взял его с собой. Считай это дурным предчувствием.  
– И я ничего не буду тебе должен? – Данте наконец-то удалось улыбнуться.  
– Я не Леди, – покачивая бёдрами, Триш подошла к нему. Их пальцы соприкоснулись, когда Данте взялся за рукоятку, и Триш коротко поцеловала его. – Постарайся выжить.  
– Я вернусь, – он сам поцеловал её и пошёл к выходу.  
Уже когда он был на пороге, зазвонил телефон. Данте машинально обернулся.  
– Привет, Леди, – Триш вопросительно взглянула на Данте, тот покачал головой. – Нет, он уже ушёл. По личному делу, – она помолчала. – Конечно, передам, – она подняла руку в прощальном жесте.  
Данте вышел.

 

На душе было легко и больно, водяная пыль сыпалась с неба. Данте поднял верх машины и включил дворники. Колёса глотали километры освещённого фарами асфальта, Данте вспоминал, делая вид, что думает.  
"Вергилий умер", – проговаривал он мысленно, но видел росчерк Ямато и бешеный взгляд брата.  
"Я сам убил его", – заставлял он себя думать, но вспоминал верхнюю площадку Темен-ни-Гру, боль от раны, бешенство, нечеловеческую ярость, пробудившую в нём демона.  
"Зачем он это сделал? Ведь намного проще было бы просто убить меня". Ответ пришёл сам собой, и он не нравился Данте: "Он и собирался вырезать тебе сердце, но Аркаму было нужно, чтобы вы изматывали друг друга".  
"Он умер", – ещё раз подумал Данте. Он знал это, но не хотел в это верить. Боялся, что Вергилий снова устроит конец света из-за наследства Спарды, хотел увидеть брата живым – хотя бы для того, чтобы снова подраться или услышать оскорбление, произнесённое противным надменным голосом.  
Боль, ярость и тоска никуда не делись, годы не имели над ними власти.

Фортуна встретила Данте проливным дождём. Чтобы отыскать на окраине маленький домик среди десятка таких же, почти неотличимых друг от друга, пришлось сбросить скорость до черепашьей. Город изменился почти до неузнаваемости, Данте не на что было ориентироваться. Выступление Санктуса превратило центр в руины, и теперь каждый день что-то сносили и непрерывно что-нибудь строили.  
Он проехал бы мимо, но знакомое ощущение присутствия другого демона указало ему, что Неро где-то поблизости. Данте загнал машину в арку между домами, повесил за спину оба меча и двинулся к улице.  
– Привет, старикашка, – Неро убрал Синюю Розу в кобуру.  
– И так ты встречаешь человека, который примчался к тебе, даже не досмотрев сон, – Данте развёл руками.  
Неро хлопнул его по ладони – рука была горячей и влажной. Живой. "Ты приехал сюда из-за мальчишки, не из-за брата, – сказал Данте сам себе и добавил: – Мёртвого брата".

Они поднялись в тёплый и чистый дом. Кирие хлопотала над ужином – Данте устроила бы пицца из ближайшей забегаловки и пиво, но девчонке нравилось заботиться.  
– Ты ей говорил? – спросил Данте, когда они остались одни.  
– Пока нет. Просто не оставляю её без присмотра. К тому же, этот мужик всегда приходит по ночам.  
– Где ты его видел?  
Неро задумался.  
– Мне могло показаться – он шляется почти бесшумно и исчезает, стоит мне обернуться. Я уже думал, мне померещилось.  
Данте кивнул и с холодной ясностью подумал: "Это подделка. Кто-то просто хотел вытащить меня сюда".  
– Впервые я его заметил в шахтёрском посёлке. Потом в замке, – Неро отправил в рот очередной кусок жареной рыбы и замолчал, жуя.  
"Вергилий любит замки. Это не может быть Вергилий", – мысли сталкивались, как части головоломки в Темен-ни-Гру.  
– Что ты там делал? – спросил Данте.  
– Проверял, не завелось ли какой-нибудь хуйни.  
Данте кивнул.  
– Хуйни не было, но мне показалось, что в лаборатории кто-то побывал.  
– Чего-то не хватало?  
– Бардака, – Неро хмыкнул. – Кто-то рылся в обломках и мусоре.  
– Вряд ли кто-нибудь стал бы искать там Ямато.  
– Я унёс его оттуда, ты забрал из подземелий, потом он остался у меня. Пока с мечом таскался Агнус, кто-нибудь мог заметить это.  
– И решить, что тот спрятал Ямато в лаборатории, – закончил Данте логическую цепочку. – Но ты забыл, что я снёс монумент. Врата в городе.  
– К тому моменту все уже разбежались. Кто тебя видел? Триш и демоны? – Неро коротко рассмеялся.  
Данте кивнул. "Мы охотимся за фальшивкой", – напомнил он себе, пытаясь придушить злое, рвущее горло разочарование.  
– Прогуляюсь в штаб-квартиру вашего ордена, – сказал он.  
– Завтра, – предложил Неро. – Сейчас почти рассвет, днём он не показывается.  
Данте кивнул ещё раз, чтобы скрыть удивление – Неро вёл себя намного рассудительнее, чем раньше. А Данте казалось, что ночь будет вечной.

Световой день он проспал в комнате, которую раньше занимал Кредо. Все вещи покойного Неро и Кирие куда-то убрали, отчего она стала безликой, как гостиничный номер, но что-то печальное витало в воздухе, словно стены тосковали по тому, кто их покинул. Данте приснилось далёкое прошлое: детство, их первые стычки с Вергилием. Сон превратился в неизбежный кошмар, но Данте удалось проснуться без крика.  
– Кирие уже спит, – вместо приветствия сказал Неро, когда Данте спустился вниз.  
– Я разбудил её вчера?  
Неро отрицательно помотал головой.  
– Она сидела с больной соседкой, мы вернулись как раз перед твоим появлением.  
– Вы не думали о том, чтобы переехать?  
Неро снова помотал головой.  
– Ей здесь нравится, да и я вроде как при деле – хожу в лес, убиваю мелких демонов. Иногда спускаюсь в катакомбы.  
– Тебе платят?  
– Копейки, но на еду хватает.  
Данте хмыкнул. В Фортуне не было ни мафиози, готовых платить за охрану, ни сумасшедших коллекционеров – кроме, конечно, ордена. Неудивительно, что у Неро были проблемы с деньгами.  
– Свяжись с Леди, – посоветовал Данте. – Она иногда подкидывает заказы.  
– Как на Санктуса? – Неро скривился.  
– Это была благотворительность. Личное дело, – Данте улыбался. – Пошли, поищем этого пижона в плаще.  
– Пошли, – Неро повесил за спину меч.

Выйдя на закате, они добрались до развалин штаб-квартиры ордена до полуночи, не встретив по дороге ни одного демона. Непривычно спокойная обстановка нервировала Данте. Должно было случиться что-то очень плохое.  
– Может, этот тип хочет тебя прикончить? – предположил Неро, когда они осматривали обвалившуюся стену в поисках достаточно широкой трещины. – Показался мне, чтобы я вызвал тебя, ты, конечно, примчался...  
– Пусть пробует, – Данте едва не сказал: "Он уже пробовал".  
Неро промолчал.  
Каменные обломки шатались от прикосновений.  
– Эта хуйня нас накроет, – Неро смотрел на громадный кусок стены, под которым собирался пролезть Данте.  
– Ты, кажется, однажды прибил меня моим собственным мечом к статуе – подумать только – моего же папаши, – Данте рассмеялся. – Думаешь, какой-то камушек способен меня поранить?  
Он думал: "Когда мы дрались с Аркамом, Вергилий упал вниз, в самую глубину, а потом свалился с обрыва – и всё же оставался жив. Может быть, он так же недоступен для смерти, как я".  
– Как он умер? – спросил Неро, словно подслушав его мысли.  
– Я его победил. Мундус забрал силу, которую дал ему, и я видел его лицо. Потом он развоплотился.  
Неро молчал.  
– Мы никогда не ладили, – сказал Данте и полез в дыру.  
Сырая темнота готова была проглотить его, но Данте видел сквозь неё. Неро, кажется, тоже.

Карабкаясь по обломкам, цепляясь за опоры лифта, они добрались до кабинета Агнуса. Моста не было, как не было больше и демонических растений.  
– Почему сюда? – Неро взъерошил волосы, вытряхивая из них пыль и каменную крошку.  
Данте пожал плечами.  
В громадной развалине безусловно что-то было, это чувствовали они оба.  
– Надо перебраться на ту сторону, – озвучил очевидное Данте. Ему хотелось драться, а не искать непонятно кого там, где он, казалось, уже убил всех, кого нужно было убить.  
– Где твой круглый танк? – Неро ухмыльнулся.  
– Продал в счёт старых долгов, – Данте тяжело вздохнул. – Прокатишь меня?  
– Я, знаешь ли, не летаю, – надувшись, Неро смотрел в сторону, хотя смотреть, по мнению Данте, было не на что. Шкафы, пострадавшие ещё когда Неро дрался тут с Агнусом, окончательно заплесневели. Сохранившие сухость углы затянулись паутиной. Здание ордена было покинутым и никому не нужным, но Данте мог бы поспорить на большую пиццу, что кто-то здесь был. И есть.  
Они обшарили кабинет, и Неро нашёл фонарик, от которого на метр разило демонами.  
– Возьми с собой, – сказал Данте.  
– Придётся, – Неро смотрел, как фонарик исчезает в его правой ладони.  
Приняв решение не спускаться, они подошли к краю пролома. Когда-то это был величественный проём в стене, открывавший чудесный вид на башню ордена. Теперь – просто ещё одна дыра в дырявой развалине.  
– Так проходит слава мирская, – продекламировал Данте удачно подвернувшуюся в памяти цитату.  
– Что? – переспросил Неро.  
Данте махнул рукой, отвернувшись.  
– Гляди-ка, та часть стены выглядит целой, – он заметил довольно высокий блок без признаков трещин.  
– Ты хочешь сказать, что я возьму тебя подмышку, дотянусь до этого обломка, а потом мы все вместе – и обломок тоже – упадём в море? Отличный план, – Неро фыркнул.  
– Можешь обнять меня за талию, – предложил Данте.  
– Она у тебя есть? – Неро прищурился с оскорбительным сомнением.  
– Да, как раз там, где ремень, – Данте негромко рассмеялся.  
– Надеюсь, я не надорвусь, – проворчал Неро.  
У него не было других предложений, и они последовали плану Данте. Мерцающая демоническая лапа взмыла в воздух, когти впились в камень, как в пластилин.  
– Долго не выдержит, – быстро проговорил Неро, хватая Данте левой рукой. Тот уцепился за плечо Неро и весело закричал, когда они пролетали над бездной.  
– Идиот, – Неро начал тихо, но уже на "о" заорал в голос. Их несло прямо на стену, а поскольку Данте выбрал целый кусок без трещин и отверстий, то и увернуться было некуда.  
Данте закрыл глаза, плотнее прижал к себе мальчишку и, выведя левое плечо вперёд, позволил ярости и боли захватить сердце. Ударная волна от превращения в демона чуть не оторвала от него Неро, зато пробила стену, и они почти благополучно приземлились в очередной куче строительного мусора.  
– Идиот, – повторил Неро, выплюнув каменную крошку. Данте ещё не прожевал свой щебень, поэтому пришлось ему промолчать.  
Кое-как отплевавшись, отряхнувшись и продышавшись, они одновременно прислушались. Этажом ниже кто-то был. Этажом выше – тоже.  
Данте показал на себя, потом поднял палец вверх. Неро кивнул.  
– Встретимся здесь, – негромко сказал Данте.  
Глупо было бы делать вид, что их здесь вообще нет, ведь они явились с таким шумом. Но можно было прикинуться, будто их нет в этой глубокой тени между кучей мусора и стеной.  
Неро покрутил головой – похоже, вспоминал план здания – и скрылся за крупным обломком. Данте оттолкнулся от стены, разбежавшись, прыгнул, почти бесшумно развернулся над кучей мусора и ухватился за край лестницы. Подтянувшись, он неторопливо пошёл вперёд.  
"Если это Вергилий, – упрямая надежда никак не желала сдохнуть, – он знает, что я здесь и иду к нему. Если это не он, то это не имеет значения".  
Пока Данте перепрыгивал через проломы и перешагивал через обломки, небо над башней очистилось, и лунный свет заливал развалины. Для того, кто видел в темноте, как кошка, от него было больше вреда, чем пользы – он искажал картинку, создавая причудливые и неверные тени, слепя и обманывая.

Пол и колонны огромного гулкого зала казались облитыми молоком, такими белыми сделал их лунный свет. Человек стоял спиной к лестнице. Цвет плаща невозможно было угадать, но Данте знал, что он синий. Может быть, тёмно-синий.  
– Ты меня нашёл, – голос человека звучал глухо, эхо мешало расслышать интонацию.  
Сердце Данте замерло на мгновение от невыносимой боли. Незнакомец перед ним мог быть Вергилием, Данте безумно хотел в это верить. Но человек мог быть и самозванцем.  
"Почему бы не сделать вид, что я поверил?" – Данте понадобился весь его запас здравомыслия. Весьма небольшой, как он сам готов был признать.  
– Вергилий, – произнёс он, вкладывая в это слово остатки ненависти, привязанность, беспокойство и раскаяние.  
– Я должен убедиться, – человек обернулся. Чернота заклубилась на полу и потолке, появились пугала.  
– В чём? – Данте пнул ближайшее, а двух других снёс взмахом Ребеллиона, просто доставая его из-за спины.  
– Что это ты, – важно сказал человек. – Столько лет прошло.  
– И ты привёл с собой эти игрушки Мундуса. Очень мило, – злость, эта простая и понятная эмоция, была облегчением по сравнению с предыдущим ядовитым коктейлем.  
Лицо Вергилия исказилось, он слегка опустил голову, чтобы скрыть гримасу. Пугала были слишком тупы, чтобы отличить хозяина от мишени: несколько направились не к Данте, а в другую сторону. Росчерк катаны превратил их в лохмотья. Данте был занят и мог только краем глаза заметить движение тени на стене.  
Было настолько похоже на Вергилия, что Данте не только почувствовал душевную боль, но и вспомнил, как хреново ему было после такого удара. Перестреляв пугал между собой и дверью, Данте двинулся к Вергилию. Или тому, кто выдавал себя за него.  
Вергилий поймал лунный свет на клинок и прикончил ещё пару демонов. Данте сшиб мечом троих одновременно – он справился бы и с большим количеством, но больше не было.  
– Убедился? – спросил он.  
Вергилий кивнул и убрал катану в ножны. Она была чуть длиннее, чем Ямато, но и рукоять, и ножны настолько походили на рукоять и ножны Ямато, что казалось – это он.  
– Мне нужен мой меч, – сказал Вергилий. – Настоящий Ямато.  
– Зачем? – Данте опёрся на меч правой рукой. Левую приятно оттягивал Эбони.  
"Вергилий стрелял из него в Аркама", – зачем-то вспомнил Данте. Больно уже не было.  
– Хочу вернуться в мир демонов, – улыбка Вергилия была почти мечтательной. – Когда ты избавился от Мундуса, место короля освободилось.  
– И ты собираешься его занять.  
– Ты не понял, Данте, – Вергилий продолжал улыбаться. Слишком светло, слишком ясно. – Я уже его занял. Ты даже мог бы присоединиться ко мне, – это было насмешкой, но беззлобной. – Станешь первым министром, сможешь контролировать попытки демонов пробраться в мир людей.  
Данте отмахнулся от этих слов.  
– Но если ты правил там, то как оказался здесь?  
– Вышел за покупками, – Вергилий демонстративно взвесил на руке катану. – Мне нужно было оружие, я нашёл его, но, увы, не могу уйти обратно, потому что этот меч не имеет никакого отношения к миру демонов.  
– Он сделан людьми, – Данте прищурился. Чтобы понять, почему Вергилий выбрал именно эту катану, ему нужно было дотронуться до неё, услышать силу, скрытую в оружии.  
– Именно так, Данте. По преданию, в клинке обитает демон, но... – Вергилий, точнее, тот, кто пытался выдать себя за него, пожал плечами.  
– Ты не получишь Ямато, – Данте взялся за рукоять Ребеллиона.  
Откуда-то снизу доносились вопли Неро.  
– С тобой всегда было трудно, – произнёс лже-Вергилий с интонацией, сильно напоминавшей оригинал. Надменно, со сдержанной злобой. Данте поверил бы – но фальшивый братец слишком много болтал и этим был ещё хуже настоящего.  
– Пошёл ты, – ответил он почти весело. Самозванец чуть не обманул его, и Данте разозлился.  
Клинки столкнулись со злобным лязгом. Лезвие катаны было чуть темнее лезвия Ямато, Данте чуял демоническое оружие и демона перед собой – но не Ямато и не Вергилия. Хотя драться с ним оказалось ничуть не проще, чем с настоящим.  
– Можешь не прикидываться, – сказал Данте, когда противник начал выдыхаться. – Ты недостаточно крут, чтобы сравниться с сыном Спарды.  
– Не смей упоминать это имя, – лже-Вергилий бросился на Данте. Настоящий когда-то бросался так же – но у него в руках был тяжёлый Предел Силы, а не лёгкая катана. Данте и сам начал уставать. Одна рана могла бы решить исход боя, но самозванец ошибся, повторив не тот приём.  
"И где только научился", – успел подумать Данте, принимая удар на клинок. Он легко отбросил противника, тот врезался спиной в обломок колонны. На миллиметр левее – и он сломал бы позвоночник. Но фальшивый Вергилий выжил. И перестал притворяться, выстрелив в Данте из дробовика. Движение было таким быстрым, что Данте не успел ни уклониться, ни защититься – ничего. Он неловко взмахнул Ребеллионом, пытаясь отбить дробь, но ничего не вышло. Вергилий мог собрать пули на клинок и вернуть противнику. Данте мог просто отбить их. Но дроби было слишком много. Она впилась в ноги, заставила упасть на колени. Данте вскинул Эбони, но следующий выстрел раздробил левое плечо. Он продолжал цепляться за Ребеллион, пытаясь встать.  
– Где Ямато? – деловито спросил поддельный Вергилий.  
– Не твоё собачье дело, – Данте улыбнулся. От выстрела он уклонился, отшатнувшись, но упал. Самозванец просто продолжил стрелять. Перезаряжал он быстро. Данте лежал в луже собственной крови и не понимал, почему ничего не происходит. Почему он не злится, почему не превращается в демона.  
– Что ж, Предел Силы меня тоже устроит, – хмыкнул лже-Вергилий, направляясь к Данте. – А я-то хотел договориться по-хорошему. Я ведь даже не стал бы тебя убивать. Только мальчишку.  
– За что? – прохрипел Данте.  
– Он коснулся того, что не могло ему принадлежать, – прозвучало напыщенно, почти фанатично – и намного более искренне, чем всё, что говорил самозванец раньше.  
– Это семейное дело.  
Искалеченная рука слушалась плохо, но Данте удалось подцепить ноги лже-Вергилия. Не отрубить, только порезать, но от неожиданности тот свалился в пыль рядом с Данте. Так близко, что меч стал помехой. Данте разжал пальцы и ударил подделку в скулу. Лже-Вергилий приложился виском о камень, но сознания не потерял. Он выронил дробовик, и они сцепились на полу, словно дикие звери. Луна зашла за тучу, и зрение больше не имело значения. Двое бились на полу, один – раненый, другой – напуганный.  
Ярость вернулась к Данте, запах собственной крови и чужого страха кружил голову, но он оставался человеком. Раны заживали слишком медленно. Лже-Вергилию удалось оседлать Данте и заломить левую руку ему за голову, выворачивая то, что осталось от сустава. Данте заорал от боли. Правая оставалась прижатой к туловищу. Рукоять Айвори впивалась в спину, но дотянуться до неё казалось невозможным. Только казалось. Извиваясь и ревя от боли и бешенства, Данте удалось приподнять над собой противника, выхватить пистолет и выстрелить. Он хотел бы ещё допросить самозванца, но первый же выстрел пришёлся в пах. Лже-Вергилий завопил и немедленно потерял сознание. Сбросив его с себя, Данте несколько секунд пролежал неподвижно. Тихо постукивали дробинки, выпадавшие из его тела. Послышались шаги Неро.  
– Данте? – позвал он.  
– Здесь, – голос слушался плохо. – Тут... фальшивка. Вырежи ему сердце.  
– Нахуя? – необязательно было видеть лицо Неро, чтобы понять – он скривился от отвращения.  
– Если он такой же, как мы, это единственный способ... – Данте закашлялся и перевернулся набок.  
– Убить его, я понял. Но ты уверен, что это не Вергилий?  
Данте шевельнул плечом и едва сдержал крик. Он не знал и не хотел знать, из чего была дробь, которой его напичкал фальшивый братец, но желал ему испытать такие же мучения. Даже голова закружилась.  
– Вергилий облил бы меня дерьмом и попытался выпустить кишки. Этот был намного дружелюбнее и пришёл с дробовиком. Вергилий ненавидит огнестрельное оружие.  
Неро присвистнул как человек, который собирался сказать глупость, но вовремя заткнулся. Данте удалось встать на четвереньки, потом – на одно колено. Неро держал под прицелом тело самозванца.  
– Не хочешь возиться с чужим дерьмом? – Данте выплюнул дробь, неизвестно как оказавшуюся во рту. – Могу тебя понять, – он нашарил Ребеллион и поднялся на ноги.  
– Посветить? – Неро раскрыл над трупом правую ладонь. Стало немного светлее. Данте видел тело, пятна, точнее, лужи тёмной крови на полу – в таком освещении она казалась почти фиолетовой. Он подобрал Эбони и чужую катану, но не стал трогать дробовик. Лже-Вергилий лежал на боку, Данте ткнул его ножнами, чтобы перевернуть лицом вниз. Обнажил катану – вместилище примитивного демона, жаждавшего крови. Его безумие было заразительно, но оно натолкнулось на демона, живущего внутри Данте, и отступило, оказавшись слабее его. "Где-то этот неудачник раздобыл меч, который понравился бы настоящему Вергилию", – Данте усмехнулся. Кончиком клинка он зацепил растрепавшиеся волосы мёртвого самозванца, отвёл их от уха к затылку. Свет из ладони Неро упал на лезвие, и Данте увидел то, что искал – мелкие шрамы от недавней пластической операции. Скривился. Отсёк голову трупу – так чисто, что она даже не шевельнулась.  
– А это зачем? – спросил Неро, будто они были на уроке.  
– Да так, – Данте поморщился.  
Он разрубил грудную клетку покойника Ребеллионом, но рана тут же закрылась. Неро и Данте переглянулись. На шее кожа тоже затягивалась – и они не заметили бы этого, потому что кровавый след оставался на месте.  
– Живучий гад, – Данте вынул из-за спины Предел Силы и подумал: "Вот зачем я таскал с собой эту хреновину".  
Тяжёлое лезвие врезалось в якобы мёртвую плоть, хрустнули рёбра, потекла кровь. Данте подцепил сердце и вырезал его вместе с костями и мясом. Сбросил с лезвия на пол и на всякий случай прострелил. Из чёрного, ещё бьющегося комка брызнула тёмная жижа. Он дёрнулся ещё раз, затих и растаял, превратился в лужицу маслянистой грязи.  
Неро молча сжал руку в кулак. Стало темно и тихо.

К глухому шороху прибоя, доносившегося снизу, примешался какой-то новый звук. Данте и Неро переглянулись и отступили в глубокую тень. Что-то вонзилось в потолок, лязгнул металл, внизу застучали камни.  
"Что за дурацкое совпадение", – подумал Данте, когда Леди показалась в проломе. Она тут же нацелила на него свою кошмарную пушку, безошибочно определив местонахождение демона.  
– В меня уже достаточно стреляли сегодня, – сказал он.  
– Данте? – она не слишком-то удивилась. – Я думала, ты отсыпаешься дома.  
– Я и отсыпался, пока Неро не позвонил, – он усмехнулся, выходя на открытое пространство. Неро тоже подошёл.  
Леди смотрела на труп.  
– Где его меч?  
Данте убрал руку с катаной за спину, но было поздно – Леди заметила её.  
– Дай сюда, – потребовала она.  
– Зачем? Ты недостаточно кровожадна или решила перейти на холодное оружие? – Данте сделал шаг назад.  
– У меня заказ на этот меч, – Леди не торопилась убирать оружие.  
Неро смотрел то на неё, то на Данте.  
– Ты расскажешь мне всё, что знаешь, – потребовал Данте.  
– Не так много, но расскажу.  
– И я хочу половину гонорара.  
– Я – половину того, что останется. То есть, четверть, – Неро нагло ухмылялся. – Это я его нашёл.  
Леди прищурилась, дуло Калины Энн не сдвинулось ни на дюйм.  
– Полегче, – сказал Данте. – Ты уже несколько раз пыталась меня убить. Помнишь, чем дело кончилось?  
– Я не собираюсь вас убивать, – она наконец-то закинула пушку за спину. – Если не хотите отдавать меч – оставьте себе, без меня вам всё равно никогда не найти на него покупателя. Особенно вменяемого.  
Данте фыркнул.  
– Между прочим, я собиралась предложить тебе это дело, – Леди чуть слышно вздохнула. – Могу отдать вам половину. Поделите, как считаете нужным.  
– Без всяких там выплат за ущерб, – вовремя спохватился Данте. Он внимательно смотрел на Леди, чтобы не смотреть на труп. Самозванец всё-таки был слишком похож на Вергилия, а Данте не хотел думать о брате, как о мертвеце. Всё-таки он не мог не верить, что Вергилий слишком крут для смерти и однажды явится, чтобы расквитаться с Данте за все поражения – да и с человечеством заодно. В способности Вергилия творить эпичные дела Данте не сомневался, считая это семейной чертой.  
Леди кивнула.  
– В этот раз вы, кажется, не развалили ничего нового.  
Данте хмыкнул и протянул ей катану. Леди осторожно взяла меч, нахмурилась и вернула его Данте.  
– Подержи пока. У меня футляр в лодке.  
– О, так значит, ты можешь подбросить нас до берега? – обрадовался Неро.  
– Пожалуй, да, – она направилась к пролому.  
– Бесплатно, – сказал Данте.  
Леди вздохнула.  
– Ты переоцениваешь мою меркантильность.  
– Чего? – не понял Неро.  
– Жадность, – перевёл Данте. – Продашь мне гранату?  
– Зачем? – Леди моргнула. Показавшаяся луна осветила кончики ресниц.  
– На похороны, – Данте кивнул на тело. – Не хочу, чтобы от него что-нибудь осталось.  
"Это не Вергилий", – подумал он, но не сказал вслух.  
Невесёлая улыбка скользнула по лицу Леди.  
– Разберёмся.  
Они спустились с обрыва на выступавшие из-под развалин камни острова. Леди – с помощью Калины Энн, Неро повис на руке и спрыгнул, Данте спрыгнул просто так. Удар отдался в коленях, но боли больше не было – он вернулся в нормальное состояние. Отойдя на сотню метров в море, Леди выпрямилась в покачивающейся лодке и, тщательно прицелившись, выстрелила в развалины. Ракета угодила именно в то помещение, где Данте дрался с фальшивкой. Грянул взрыв, полыхнуло пламя, часть верхнего этажа обрушилась, хороня то, что осталось от ненастоящего сына Спарды.

– С тебя история, – напомнил Неро, когда они уже плыли к городу. – Кто был этот тип, зачем он шлялся по Фортуне и как ему удалось призвать демонов?  
– Он сделал то же, что и мой отец, – Леди говорила тихо, но гул мотора не заглушал её слова.  
Данте тихо присвистнул.  
– Но оказался не так крут, – Леди не смотрела на них. – Давайте, я расскажу по порядку.  
Данте и Неро кивнули.  
– Неважно, где он родился и как его звали на самом деле. Пусть будет Джон Доу, потому что настоящим именем он не пользовался, а вымышленные не имеют значения.

Джон Доу был не слишком везучим мерзавцем – выполнял мелкие поручения для мафии, сидел в тюрьме, воровал. Но честолюбивым, наглым и достаточно настойчивым, чтобы выяснить историю Спарды и его сыновей. Он знал, что демоны могущественны, знал, что после смерти Мундуса место короля мира демонов вакантно, и решил, что его устроит такая должность. Он отыскал и похитил меч Мурамасы, но не только его – чтобы успешно выдавать себя за старшего сына Спарды в мире людей, Джону Доу требовалась пластическая операция, а она стоила денег. Сообщников, сделавших всю работу, Доу убил. Что он собирался делать со своей демонической формой, Леди не знала, а Неро предположил, что Доу рассчитывал убедить всех в том, что он и есть Вергилий, с помощью одного только меча. Ну и наглости, разумеется. Данте слушал молча.  
Доу сумел отыскать женщину, которая могла вызвать восхищение даже в его прогнившем сердце – и заставил себя полюбить её. Он сблизился с ней достаточно, чтобы без особого труда принести её себе в жертву с помощью демонического клинка и превратиться таким образом в полноценного демона.

– После этого он приехал в Фортуну, нашёл способ восстановить врата и призвать мелких демонов, – закончила Леди.  
– Где врата? – одновременно спросили Данте и Неро.  
– Я разобралась, – Леди самодовольно улыбнулась. – Были в катакомбах под оперным театром.  
– Я же там смотрел, – растерянно сказал Неро.  
– Ещё на два яруса ниже. Я знала, на что обращать внимание при поисках, – это прозвучало, как утешение. Неро надулся.  
– Он не мог взять Ямато у Неро, поэтому показался, чтобы тот меня вызвал? – озвучил Данте свою версию.  
Леди кивнула.  
– И он не смог бы справиться с вами обоими, вот и выбрал для встречи штаб-квартиру, где было бы несложно заставить вас разделиться. Может быть, даже рассчитывал решить дело миром – он получил бы Ямато и убрался.  
– Хуй ему, – сказал Неро.  
– Очень похоже на Аркама, – сказал Данте. – Откуда этот Джон Доу вообще узнал, что именно нужно делать? Что ты сделала с библиотекой Аркама?  
Леди прикусила губу.  
– Спрятала. Некоторые книги пригодились мне самой. Узнав об этой истории, я проверила – Доу там не было.  
– Где-нибудь могли быть копии, – Неро оставался недовольным.  
– Если хочешь найти их – валяй, но за это никто не заплатит, – Леди пожала плечами. – Хозяин меча хотел его вернуть, полагал, что в дело замешаны демоны, и связался со мной. Он ничего не говорил про вора.  
– Когда вернёмся, передашь мне информацию о его перемещениях, – сказал Данте.  
Леди промолчала. Впереди маячил порт Фортуны.

Данте вернулся вместе с Леди, а деньги перевёл на счёт Кирие, доставшийся ей от старшего брата.  
Он напился только один раз – до слёз. Запер контору, упал на диван вниз лицом и плакал, пока не уснул. Он никогда не любил Вергилия, по крайней мере, никогда не назвал бы своё к нему отношение любовью – но тот был его семьёй. Данте подозревал, что Вергилий чувствовал то же самое.  
Он не раскаивался – не в чем было раскаиваться. Но он должен был проверить, действительно ли Вергилий мёртв.  
Будто назло, заказы сыпались один за другим – несложные, хорошо оплачиваемые и даже не слишком скучные. Данте даже звонил Неро пару раз, чтобы спихнуть ему демонов, за которыми всё равно пришлось бы слишком далеко ехать. Неро говорил "спасибо" и ехал убивать демонов.  
Поиски книг взяла на себя Триш. Добычу она перевезла в контору – такую гору ветхих томов, что пришлось привести в пристойный вид пустующую комнату на втором этаже, которую Данте раньше использовал в качестве кладовки. Во время раскопок обнаружилась стопка слипшихся в единый блок журналов, с десяток толстых пауков, три ящика патронов, сломанная беретта и три демонических меча – ужасно пыльных и слишком лёгких для Данте. Их он воткнул в стены офиса, беретту отдал Леди, а патроны перебрал и выбросил негодные.  
После такой уборки можно было бы предаться наслаждению бездельем, но Данте засел за книги Джона Доу. Иногда он связывался с Леди, и та приносила ему словари, которыми пользовался в своих исследованиях Аркам. Вряд ли она понимала, зачем Данте возится с этим дерьмом, и вряд ли одобряла такое занятие, но не отказывала, не мешала и даже спрашивала иногда, как продвигаются дела.  
– Хреново, – говорил Данте.  
В книгах было слишком много мути, слишком много бессмысленной херни или того, что он и так знал.  
Кое-что ему всё-таки удалось выяснить. Довольный собой, он снял трубку, набрал номер Неро и, дождавшись ответа, спросил:  
– Как насчёт небольшой прогулки в ад?  
– Говно вопрос, – ответил Неро без паузы.  
– Я за тобой заеду, – Данте повесил трубку.  
– Леди присмотрит за порядком, пока нас не будет. А я с вами, – Триш сняла со стены Предел Силы.  
Хлопнули двери, взревел мотор.  
Данте не чувствовал ничего, похожего на надежду или веру в лучшее. "Вергилий слишком крут, чтобы умереть, а значит, я должен найти его и выяснить, не замышляет ли он новый конец света", – думал он.


End file.
